


A Night Out Wasn’t So Bad After All

by mae_onnaise



Series: One-shots and Prompts [1]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Bad Flirting, Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other, idiots really, no beta we die like spiderman's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_onnaise/pseuds/mae_onnaise
Summary: You didn't want to leave your comfy bed, you wanted to stay home eating some ice-cream while you watched Netflix and totally not be thinking of him.But maybe a night out wouldn't be so bad after all.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Series: One-shots and Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774645
Kudos: 3





	A Night Out Wasn’t So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://bi-pirate-scoundrel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram:www.instagram.com/maewritesforyou/
> 
> Ayyy another prompt someone sent to me via Tumblr! (Ya'll can ask for some tooooo if you want) 
> 
> It was based off a post called Pinterest prompts and this person chose No.16 from the Pinterest Prompts - “Oh, darling, everybody sees how you look at him.” for Tom Holland. 
> 
> it’s not my best work but when is anything my best work pfft
> 
> (I do commissions, just dm me on my two socials linked)

_Thoughts_

_\------------------_

You were out once again. Your friends managed to drag you out of your comfy bed and to a nightclub, even after protesting that you weren’t feeling well. Which was true to an extent, you had a pounding headache which seemed to grow worse as the loud music thumped loudly and the deafening chattering of people trying to speak over the music invaded your head.

You were carelessly playing with the drink, your friend, Jake, had pushed into your hands before leaving you for the dance floor. Which, in all honestly was better company than you would be tonight. You were incredibly tried, physically and emotionally. You’ve been staying up late into most nights, staring at your plain ceiling, overthinking your whole situation with…. Tom.

You two were best friends but lately, your feelings for him have grown into something bigger and deeper. Your heart seemed to flutter when he gave you his soft smile. Your breath seemed to catch in your throat every time he sat too close and your knees felt weak when he hugged you. Your first thought when you realised what was happening was somewhere along the line of “ **Oh** …. _Oh_ … **_Oh no, fuck_** ”. A part of you was happy that you were crushing on him and not someone like your ex, but the other part was worried that if anyone found out, especially Tom, that it might ruin the dynamic your group had. So, you tried to keep it under control, leaving the room before Tom arrived, declining offers to hang out with the group and staying in your bed watching romance movies on Netflix. The more you seemed to avoid him, the more he appeared when you didn’t want him to.

You didn’t want to go on the dance floor and dance, because as soon as you entered the nightclub Jake whispered, well he tried to whisper but it was more like a shout into your ear. “Oh, look who’s here too!” he flung out his arm to point at a brown curly head, waving at Jake and you. You gave a weak smile and a pitiful wave before excusing yourself and hurrying to the bathroom.

So that’s why you sat alone at your table, a perfect view of Tom dancing and totally naïve to your feelings for him.

You were broken out of your thoughts when Jake plopped himself down loudly on the chair beside you, holding another drink.

“Heyyy, why aren’t you out there dancing Y/N? Everyone knows you have killer moves” you take the drink he offers you with a small smile before letting your eyes drop down to the table once again.

“You know why Jake, I’m tired, I told you that when you dragged me out of bed” you let out a breathy laugh, flicking your eyes up to the dance floor where Tom was spinning your best girl-friend, Zen, before sliding your eyes off him and onto Jake.

“Oh, that’s why” he chuckles before taking a sip of… whatever he decided to mix tonight.

“Wha-What do you mean?” you try to keep the nerves out of your voice, and you hoped it worked.

 **“Oh, darling, everybody sees how you look at him.”** And your heart stopped. _‘Come on, Come on, breathe y/n’_ you kept that mantra going as you smiled at Jake

“I don’t know what you mean” your smile falters when you catch movement from the corner of your eye

“You’ve made it pretty obvious Y/N and…. shit, look he’s coming over but listen to me, dance with him okay? Trust me with this” Jake stood up, gave you a wink and left you once again.

“Hey Y/N” _dear god, it’s him, fuck, fuck, fuck_ –

“Oh, hey Tom, had a good night?” You kept your voice neutral as you looked into his warm gaze.

“Not really, I didn’t get to dance with you yet” You could feel your face heat up and you watched him as he ducked his head down and rubbed the back of his neck

“O-oh umm I’m not feeling the best… Sorry Tom” You look away, finding anywhere but him to look at. You feel a soft hand wrap around yours and a gentle, but firm hold on your chin turn your head towards him.

“Y/N please talk to me” it sounded like a whisper in the loud club, the air seemed to shift, and the loud music and voices fade away to a blur.

“Tom… Ireallyfuckinglikeyou! Overthesepastfewmonthsmyfeelingsforyouturnedfromfrienshiptowantingsomethingmore” you couldn’t help yourself, the words just tumbled out, your face feeling way too hot from confessing and Tom’s hand still holding your hand and chin.

“Y/N I’ve liked you for a while now. Oh, darling, I don’t know how you didn’t notice the way I looked at you” He let out a small chuckle before grabbing your other hand before standing up and pulling you up with him.

“Come on Y/N, there are a few things I wanna do with you before this night ends, dancing with you being one of them” You vaguely nodded and allowed him to pull you to the dance floor and somehow your headache had disappeared and a content feeling replaced its spot.


End file.
